


Something Wrong

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established relationship James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Everything's gonna be fine, F/M, James is comforting Olivia, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Phone Call, Sad, Sadness, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia receieves a desturbing phone call





	Something Wrong

Olivia was on the phone when James entered her office. She smiled at him and motioned for him to take a seat.

 

He walked toward her, smiling, and sat on the corner of her desk.

 

Her features changed in an instant which made James frown. Something wasn't right. She grabbed his arm.

 

"Thank you," Olivia said, before hanging up, then sinking down into her seat.

 

"What's wrong, Liv?"

 

"Stevie." Was all she could say as her voice broke, and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

 

James stood, grabbed her hands, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

Something was wrong.


End file.
